


All Of Our Secrets

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: The Loud House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: After a life threatening accident, Luna goes to the ER with fatal injuries. The Loud family isn't sure she'll pull through so they tell her all of their secrets. Don't read if you can't stand death or sad endings.





	All Of Our Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! SAD ENDING.

Out of the wreckage, their injuries weren't bad. But Luna's was a different story. Now the Loud clan was in the hospital. They all crowded around Luna. It was Leni's idea to tell her all of their secrets. Lincoln looked at his sister; her skin was paler than Lucy's; blood stained it. "Luna, I broke your drums trying to impress a girl!" Lincoln confessed.

 

"I stepped on your guitar's neck and broke it in half." Lori blurted out.

 

"I dropped your phone in the toilet when you said I couldn't have your old stuffed animal." Lola said.

 

The Loud clan continued to blurt out their secrets; everyone had gone except for Rita and Lynn Sr. Rita started, "Your father and I adopted you when you were less than a year old. The man who owned the adoption center said that a woman with a thick Russian accent gave you to him. There was a Russian flag with you. Which leads us to suspected that you are Russian."

 

Luna managed a, "wow." Everyone looked at her. Then Luna said what would be her famous last words. "Screw society. Hail Satan." She fell silent. At this moment Lincoln knew that the Loud House would never be the same. One boy; Nine girls....

 

"Good bye, Luna." Lincoln said as his eyes began to water.

 


End file.
